


Restless Nights

by Techne



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Remembering RE2, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techne/pseuds/Techne
Summary: Restless one night, Leon receives an unexpected visitor.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2012, it does not reflect my current writing style.
> 
> If you would like to support me finally actually beginning to write on this site, please feel free to check out any of my other work and leave any feedback you feel is necessary.

He was restless.

Unable to keep his eyes closed for longer than a minute. Tossing and turning beneath the thin blanket that covered him. 

Outside, lightning danced across the dark sky. Rain pouring down from the pale clouds that hung over gloomy ol' Washington DC.

It was rather warm in his apartment. The blanket covering him sticking to his sweat slickened skin as he vainly tried to escape from the troublesome realworld that he lived in.

His wandering thoughts would always be brought back to that fatefull night that they first met in the R.P.D. Her skin a radiant glow in contrast to the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the two. She just smiled. Not even bothered by the rotting corpse that lay in front of her as she walked over to where he stood at. She holstered the gun she held, tilting her head in amusement at him.

_"Thanks for the help." She said. The Asian woman looked him up and down, smiling to herself as if there was something funny about him._

_He felt that he should say something, but found himself speechless as the Asian woman began to walk in the opposite direction. She moved like a predator and Leon had no doubt in his mind that she was one. Every movement fluxuated by her hips showed that she knew how to flaunt her assets and wasn't afraid to use them._

_"Hey, where are you going?" He called out to her.  The woman ignored him. Walking onward as if he hadn't even spoken yet. He narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance at how uncooperative the young woman was being and let out a sigh before following her._

_Even though they were trapped within a city that had befallen an ill fate,  she acted as if there was nothing going on. Being the cop he was, Leon felt that it was his job to protect her, even if she felt it wasn't needed._

_Coming to a stop next to her, Leon saw that she was examining a van that was parked in the corner of the garage. From the looks of it, the vehicle was broken down and didn't look like it would be much help in being used to escape from the city. The woman knelt down, placing a delicately manicured finger to the tire and gently applying pressure to see if there was any air inside._

_She gave an annoyed hiss as she stood up, facing Leon._

_"Do you mind helping me move this?" Her tone gave Leon the impression that she thought he wouldn't deny her request._

_He simply folded his arms across his chest. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions first?"_

_She responded by tilting her head gently to the side._

_"Of course."_

_"First off, who are you? And how did you manage to survive for so long on your own?" He asked._

_"My name is Ada, Ada Wong." She told him with a smile. "I'm here looking for my boyfriend, his names John. I was told that a man named Ben Bertolucci might know where he is, the only problem in that I haven't been able to find him yet. I heard that he might be hiding in the prison cell in the back of the garage. Unfortunately, this van is in the way."_

_Leon considered what she had just told him for a moment._

_"You didn't answer my other question. "_

_The woman known as Ada just laughed softly, smiling that smile as she motioned towards the van._

_"Do you mind if we move this first?"_

_Reluctantly, Leon agree'd. Of course, Ada knew that he would. There it was again, that smile that showed that she was in control. The puppet dancing when the master told it to. He found it odd that he had complied so easily, but figured that now wasn't the time to be wondering how someone had survived this long. Instead, they needed to be finding a way out. And who knew, maybe this Ben guy would know of a way out._

_Walking around to the front of the van, both Ada and him placed their palms on the hood of the van and began to push. His muscles strained, a trickle of sweat falling down the side of his cheek as him and Ada began to push the van forward. It was a difficult task. Leon having to make most of the effort as Ada had no physical feats. Eventually though, the van settled to against the back wall and the two of them were leaned against it trying to catch their breaths._

_"T-Thanks." Ada said through deep breaths._

_"No problem."_

_Without a word, Ada stood up and headed through the door._

_"Ada, wait!" Getting to his feet, Leon followed her. It was foolish of her to walk off without him. They both had no idea what was on the other side of the garage and it was stupid of her to do so._

_She turned to glance at him, her face unreadable say for that smile she always wore._

_"What is it?" She calmly asked._

_"N-Nothing," He told her. "Let's just be careful."_

_Together they walked down the dimly lit hallway, following the zig-zag structure until they came to where a mesh gate was at on their left. From their short trek through here, Leon had to guess that this was where the prison cells were located at. He glanced over at Ada, who simply nodded and then he slid the gate open._

_Stepping inside, Leon aimed his handgun in front of him as they moved forward. To the hallway stretched out in front of them, ending just a few yards away. On their left sat two identical cells. He could only hope that Ben would be in one of the cells. The first cell was completely empty, the door hanging open and the contents strewn around in a mess as if someone had left in a hurry._

_However, the second cell proved to hold more value. Sitting in front of them was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, wearing a collar shirt, brown slacks and had his hair tied in a ponytail. His appearance just shouted journalist._

_"You must be Ben?" Leon's postulate question caused the man lying on the cot to stir._

_"Who wants to know?" His cantankerous attitude towards them right from being woken up spoke of how well-mannered the man must've been before all this. He stood up from where he sat, staring at the cop and woman. "Who the hell are you?"_

_"Ben, you told the city officials that you knew something about what's going on. What did you tell them?"_

_Ben just folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away. "I don't know anything and even if I did, why the hell would I tell you?"_

_Leon narrowed his eyes at the man._

_"Okay, I say we leave him in here."_

_Ben just laughed._

_This caused Leon to tense in rage, but Ada seemed to remain as composed as ever._

_"What's so damn funnny?" Leon growled._

_He responded with holding up a set of keys, dangling from a thick iron ring._

_"I'm not planning on leaving this cell. Those zombies aren't the only things out there."_

_As if on cue, a blood curtling scream erupted from all around them. Both Leon and Ada looked around, the source of the scream was unable to pinpoint as it most likely had come from the vent above them. Which was a great relief. He didn't want to have to fight whatever it was that had released such a spine-chilling roar._

_"What was that?" Leon asked._

_"Like I said, I'm not leaving this cell." Ben told the two of them before his voice became barely a whisper. "There's a kennel in the back of the building. Inside the kennel is a manhole. Go through and it will lead you to the sewer entrance, but it won't be easy."_

_Leon looked over at Ada who simply shrugged._

_There really was nothing they could do. Bertolucci had the cell keys with him, so they couldn't release him. He had made up his mind to stay in the cell where it was thought to be safe and there was nothing the two of them could say that would change his mind._

_"I'll go check it out," Her voice was barely a whisper. Without even waiting for a response from Leon, the Asian woman took off running towards the exit and disappeared around the corner._

_"Ada, wait!"_

And for the next eight years, he had been doing just that.

Waiting on a woman who he knew would never be waiting for him. Not now, not ever.

There was something about that that somehow made her even more attractive.

Now Leon knew how it felt to chase after something that you know you'll never have. A smile crept to his face, all the while thinking of how it made him feel like a teenager back in high school again. God knows, he hadn't been as good with the ladies as he was now.

 _What was that?_ He sat up, listening for it to repeat itself.

A soft creaking sound was heard. Silent, but distinct in the quiet atmosphere of his apartment.

Opening up the drawer of his nightstand, Leon quickly pulled out his handgun. He moved quietly, slipping down the short hall of the apartment to where the connecting kitchen was at and briefly scanned the dark room. There was little light for him to see by, but what he could see of the room, it all looked clear. This left him confused. Had be mistaken the noise for something else? It didn't seem likely, but, the proof was easy for him to see.

Stepping into the kitchen, he kept a firm grip on the handgun as he flipped on the lights and did a once over of the kitchen.

Empty.

Brow arched, he made his way over to where the door was at in between the kitchen and living room. Tugging on the handle, Leon found that it was locked. There had been no attempt at forced entry. None that he could see anyways.

"So, then what did I hear?" He murmured. Leon knew he had heard something. Outside, lightning streaked across the black sky, lighting up the window next to him.

Letting out a sigh, Leon turned and walked back to his bedroom. Entering the room, he closed his eyes as he felt a slight breeze from the window as he walked past. It felt good to his sweat stricken skin.

 _Wait a minute!? I didn't open that window!_ He brought the gun up once more, surveying the room with a keen eye. There was no doubt in his mind that someone was in the apartment with him. The only problem he saw now, was finding out where exactly the person was hiding.

"Been a long time, Leon." A cool, feminine charm he'd never forget whispered from the shadows to his right. She stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. Wearing a silk red dress that displayed her toned body in a seductive manner, was just how he'd pictured her. Red had always been her signiture color and it suited her well.

"Ada, what are you doing here?" He asked, placing the gun on the dresser next to him.

There was no need for him to be worried around her. If Ada had ever wanted him dead, she would have done it long ago.

"What. I can't come and see my favorite government agent from time to time?" She teased, standing directly in front of him.

Leon could smell her perfume. A sweet arouma that tickled his senses and made him think of cinnamon spice.

It suited her well. She was cute and innocent in appearance, but take in to much, it would be the end of you.

Despite himself, Leon cracked a grin. "I suppose you can."

"Good." Ada said, moving closer to him to where their lips were just briefly scrapping against one another. "Besides, I like a man in uniform."

She then pressed her lips against his. A soft, brief kiss that tasted of the same cinnamon spice perfume she wore. It left an aphrodisiatic taste to his mouth, he found that he rather liked it.

Withouut warning, she pushed the man backwards and onto the bed, landing on top of him and straddling him around the waist.

"Ada, we probably shouldn't be doing-" Leon began to say, but was stopped short as she placed a delicate finger to his lips to shush him.

Ada slithered down Leon's body. Running her hands beneath his shirt, she  slowly began to guide the article of clothing upward and over his head, tossing it to the side. Gingerly, she went about placing kisses on his neck, traveling down to his chest and down to his abdomen. Taking a moment, she admired Leon's chest and muscular abs, noting the various old scars from his times as an agent for the American government. She liked them however.

Leon's hands moved around her thighs, traveling up to her waist and around her back to where her dress was tied off at. With precision that had been perfected over the years, he pulled the bow loose. Laughing, she teasingly slid both straps of her dress over her shoulders, allowing the dress to fall to her waist to reveal her black-laced bra beneath.

"Very classy," Leon joked.

Ada laughed. "Aren't I always?"

Lifting herself up slightly, Ada slid the dress down her legs and kicked it to the floor.

Following suit, she reached behind her back to unclip her bra, revealing her supple breasts and playfully tossing it at Leon.

He pulled it from his face, smiling at her and then tossing it to the floor.

Glancing at Leon, she saw that he was staring at her, those sparkling blue eyes of his encouraging her to continue.

And that she did.

Her hands grasped the neat bow that was made at the front of his sweatpants, toying with it for several seconds before pulling it loose. Leon's breath hitched as she pulled the article of clothing further down his body to reveal his erect manhood. Ada smiled, running a delicate finger over it. A soft hiss released from between Leon's clenched teeth, his head tilting back.

She teased him, running her tongue across the tip and savoring the bitter taste that came from it. Leon let out a moan, his fingers digging into the blankets and fisting them tightly. He craved her touch. Since that night they'd shared in2006, he'd been missing her.

And in that moment, Leon bucked as he felt her close around him. That familiar sensation the two shared, a bond bound through pleasure and pain, flooded through him and lit his insides up like they were on fire. Albeit, it was an estatic fire and not one of pain.

With the flick of her tongue, he was hers. Letting out whimpers, he tried his best not to let it go to far, but, was powerless to stop it. Ada knew exactly how to pleasure a man, he'd gathered this much from the time they'd spent together in Paris. Her velvety tongue sent bolts of pleasure through him, causing him to curse aloud and wishing that it would never stop.

A satisfied smile, she released him from her mouth and took the moment of his distraction to slid her panties gently down her curvy figure. They were quickly tossed over to where her other articles of clothing lay at and then flipped them to where he was now positioned above her.

Placing his arms on her hips, Leon slid easily into her, feeling her grip him.  She was tight, yes, as he had hoped, though he knew she had been with plenty of men.  Perhaps that wasn't so bad though – indeed the woman he had come to know was a bit assertive, but he prefered her this way. Leon always did like to be with confident women over those that clung to men like they would die without them.

He thrust into her, gently at first but slowly building up. A groan escaped from his throat, both of them moving as one in harmony with the rhythm that they had sex. Ada ran her arms down his back, digging her nails into his skin, gripping him the way a cat would bark on a tree as Leon began to quicken his pace. Her nails dug deeper as gasps began to escape from her throat, thin lines of blood drawing down his shoulders. Leon seemed to not even notice, his mind elsewhere.

His mind raced to gather his thoughts, he himself on the verge of reaching climax and not sure whether to keep going.

Judging by Ada's gasping, she had reached her climax as well, sent over the edge by the rhythmetic of his thrusts.

And thats when he felt it. The sweet release that sent him over the edge, the two's fluids mingling together as he came to a stop and rolled to lay beside her. He was out of breath, taking in lungfull after lungfull of air. 

They both laid there for several minutes, arms and legs crossed over each other in an embrace. She had her head laid on his chest, her cinnamon spice perfume returning to him from the close proximity. Sometimes, he secretly wished the two of them wouldn't have to leave each others side. To just forget about the world around them and run away. However, Leon knew that a dream such as that would never come true. With his ties to the American government and Ada's ties to Wesker, they would never be safe.

Lying next to him, Ada giggled and leaned towards him to gently place a kiss on his neck. Before he could say a word, she had slipped from next to him and was already placing on her undergarments and collecting her dress from the floor.

Leon sat up, propping his arms behind him. "Leaving so soon, are we?"

"Got to," Ada purred. "You know how it is, Leon."

He let out a sigh.

True, working for opposing forces did have its downsides, but he found that in a way it brought the two of them closer.

Pulling on her dress, Ada walked over to where he sat at and Leon tied off the back of her dress for her. There was nothing Miss Wong didn't look good in. Although, he much prefered her without her clothes. With that, she slipped towards the open window that she had come through.

"Will I see you again sometime," Leon asked, then teased. "Maybe in less than a years time?"

Ada smiled, "Maybe."

And with that, she slipped out the window, disappearing into the dark.

Leon just chuckled and laid down.

"Women..."


End file.
